Amándonos por la eternidad
by DCullenLove
Summary: No supe con exactitud en que momento nuestros cuerpos vencieron la barrera de la distancia…


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes & unas cuantas cosas pertenecen a

**Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **No supe con exactitud en que momento nuestros cuerpos vencieron la barrera de la distancia…

* * *

**Amándonos por la eternidad**

No supe con exactitud en que momento nuestros cuerpos vencieron la barrera de la distancia, ni en que momento sus manos, grandes y seguras, terminaron en mi cintura y espalda, y las mías entrelazadas detrás de su cuello temiendo que me soltara, aforrándome a él como a la existencia misma.

Estaba perdida en su mirada, en esos grandes ojos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que a pesar del color rojizo de estos me parecían hermosos. Haci duramos unos minutos, sin hablar, sin decir una sola palabra, nuestras miradas lo decían todo.

Hasta que la necesidad de unir nuestros labios se hizo mas fuerte, comenzamos a acercarnos mas y mas, podía sentir su aliento, de un momento a otro nuestros labios se unieron, estos parecían estar hechos los unos para los otros, comenzó a moverlos sobre los míos, esos labios que tanto había añorado probar y que ahora bebía de ellos, le respondí el beso, un beso tierno que a los pocos instantes se fue haciendo mas exigente, con mas pasión y urgencia. Mientras tanto movía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera, parecía que quería memorizarlo, sus carisias eran tan suaves y excitantes que me perdí en ellas.

-_Basta, Royce no_- empezaron a llegar recuerdos humanos a mi mente, los malditos recuerdos que a pesar del tiempo no podía olvidar y me lastimaban tanto.-_No, otra vez no, por favor_.-

Empecé a sentirme acorralada entre su cuerpo y el jeep, en el cual estábamos recargados, sus caricias ya no eran agradables ni calidas, ahora las sentía como una agresión, sus labios se hallaban en mi cuello y yo solo quería apartarlo, que me soltara y salir huyendo.

-Emmett, basta- logre decir antes de dejar escapar un sollozo –No quiero, suéltame- Me soltó inmediatamente y dio una paso hacia atrás, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y por primera ves después de tanto tiempo me sentí insegura, me abrase a mi misma, frotando mis brazos, queriendo borrar la huellas invisibles, que el desgraciado de Royce y sus amigos dejaron en mi cuerpo.

-Rose, Rosalie yo lo... lo siento, en verdad no debí…

-Basta Emmett, quiero estar sola

-¿Pero te lastime?- por dios como me iba a lastimar en mi condición de vampira, al momento de terminar la pregunta intento de tomarme por los brazos, realmente se veía preocupado, y aun así puedo apostar que yo estaba aun mas preocupada por mi reacción

-No me toques, aléjate- la expresión de su rostro paso de preocupación a confusión.

-Pero que sucede Rose, hace unos instantes no me rechazabas y ahora parece como si mi tacto te quemara…

-Emmett basta, por favor solo vete…- no podía verlo a los ojos, a pesar de que el buscaba mi mirada, me sentía avergonzada

-NO, no y no, Rosalie necesito que me expliques creo que tengo derecho a saber la razón de tu comportamiento, y se que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti pero no lo admites- su voz tan autoritaria y exigiendo explicaciones me saco de mis casillas, y no me pude contener mas

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Emmett?, que si siento algo por ti y no solamente cariño, sino algo mas fuerte, que si, al principio tus carisias y besos me gustaban, pero después no las soporte porque sentía que me quemaban de una manera desagradable y no porque seas tu, sino porque me trae recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos de mi vida humana…- comencé a decirlo de una manera fuerte y ruda, pero estúpidamente termine en sollozos, y temblando mas que antes…

-Pero Rose, ¿que paso?, ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto abrazándome, trate de resistirme a su abrazo pero simplemente no pude, y me pego aun mas a su pecho, recargando mi frente en él aspire su olor, no podía negarlo me gusto estar entre sus brazos, me sentía segura y sentía que entre ellos ningún maldito recuerdo me lastimaría tanto como en mi soledad. Aun tenia miedo de decirle lo ocurrido, me rechazaría cuando supiera toda la verdad…

-Por favor habla, desahógate yo estaré aquí en todo momento- levante mi rostro de su pecho y lo mire a los ojos uno momento el cual me pareció eterno, lo único que pude hacer fue esconder nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho y abrasarlo con fuerza.

Comencé a narrarle lo sucedido, lo que me hicieron y lo que les hice tiempo después de mi transformación a Royce y los demás.

En todo momento me escucho atento y en silencio, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una mano, no lograba verlo a los ojos, la vergüenza había aumentado, pero sabía que estaba tenso, no logre detener mis sollozos e hice lo que me pidió, me desahogue, dejando salir todos mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Ahora venia la parte mas dura, dejarlo ir, que se alejara de mí, me separe un poco de él, aun sin verlo a los ojos, al instante me abraso aun mas fuerte, pegándome a su pecho, asiéndome saber que estaba y estaría conmigo sin acusaciones ni reproches, amándonos por la eternidad…

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí,** muchas** **gracias** por leer =D

**Nota:** Si lo encontraron un poco parecido a **¿La causa? El pasado**, es porque este era el borrador, pero al principio no me gusto NADA y lo empecé de nuevo D=, y aun así decidí publicarlo.

Ahora si

¿Qué opinan?


End file.
